


Broken Dreams

by Prentice



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, One-Sided Relationship, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prentice/pseuds/Prentice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azkadellia dreams of kissing her sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Dreams

Azkadellia dreams of kissing her sister. Of pale OZian moonlight and the sweet taste of soft lips against hers. She dreams of warm soft sighs and the steady thump of a heart, so familiar yet so new, pounding against her breast. She dreams of pink tongues gliding and sliding against each other; tasting, testing, memorizing.

She dreams of creamy limbs, silken skin, and supple breasts. Of beautiful blue eyes that darken with passions and love and forbidden but sacred secrets. She dreams of wiry hair, curly and thick, and ghost white thighs. She dreams of moans, cries, and her name whispered in tender blissful affection.

Azkadellia dreams of DG, her beautiful baby sister, and wishes she could make it real.


End file.
